Chihiro's Return
by squeaky12345
Summary: Chihiro, now 16, is missing Haku, now more than ever. She finds her way back but all is not how it seems. Is it too late for Haku? Fluffwell....ish Rated T only as a precaution it could probably get awy with a K plus.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Spirited Away fanfic ( and my second overall) so please, please, please don't be too harsh with your comments- but all tips and advice warmly welcome! This is a sequel to Spirited Away and it's mainly about Chihiro reuniting with old friends. Well, mainly Haku. It will get a bit fluffy and is rated T purely for safety. So, enough of my babbling- enjoy!

**Di****sclaimer **I do not own Spirited Away, characters, places etc.

It had been six years since Chihiro had visited the spirit world. She was now sixteen. She was now as tall as her mother and had the elegant curves of the young woman she was, yet still retained her lithe figure. Her brown hair now came way past her shoulders, reaching almost to the middle of her back. Strands of it blew in the gentle, late-spring breeze. Her dark eyes glistened in the sun light.

She was walking along the grassy bank of what used to be the Kohaku River. (People had dug it up and built apartments where it used to be). It was a favourite spot of hers- a place of sanctuary. Chihiro went there often to escape the hustle and bustle of every day life. Here she could think. Here she was free.

Here, she felt closer to Haku. The one that had helped her rescue her parents. The one that had rescued her. The one that had befriended her. The one that she cared deeply for. The one that she missed so badly. The one that was her first, true and only love.

Chihiro missed him and had yearned to get back to him, since the day they parted. What kept her going was his promise that they would meet again. Gazing into the clear, blue sky, Chihiro decided that, that night she would go back to the place where they had first met. There guarantee she would reach the spirit world, but it was well worth a try.

That's the end of the first chapter! Sorry it was so short! But the other chapters should be longer! I think it will turn out to be lot's of short chapters. Please R&R, please NO FALMES! Thanks for reading! squeaky12345


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, again! This is my only my second entry! gulp Chapter 2 of er, what did I call this again, oh, yeah! Chihiro's Return! So, yeah enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Spirited Away.

Chihiro woke at 1:00 in the morning and got out of bed. Already clothed, she grabbed a small rucksack with all her worldly possessions inside it. Including a shiny, purple hair band, which her friends had made for her, all those years ago. She had already planned what she was going to do and was well prepared. Chihiro was going to leave her parents, her friends and her home, to go to the spirit world.

Some people would have considered this rash, but to Chihiro it seemed the best thing to do. She was not really enjoying life at home, she had few friends and her parents were persistent, in insisting that she should leave home, now she was old enough. Besides, the spirit world was the only place she had felt truly happy. It was the only place she believed she belonged.

Chihiro left a note on the fridge door explaining to her parents where she had gone. Well, it said that she had left home to seek her happiness and place in life. Not a lie, but not the complete truth either.

She left her house, gladly closing the door for the last time. Quietly, in fear of waking someone up, Chihiro left. It took her an hour to reach the path that had led her to the spirit world and a good fifteen minutes to reach the end of the over-grown road, to the strange statue that marked the realms of Haku's world. Chihiro remembered, that as a child of ten years, she had found the smile of the grotesque statues rather menacing. But now they just looked silly.

She slowly walked over to the archway. The entrance. Chihiro felt along the wall with her hand and breathed in deep, remembering the adventure she had last time she entered. She felt a sudden rush of joy when she thought that, at last she would be reunited with Haku. Willingly she stepped into the tunnel, to journeys new.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chihiro came to the end of the dark tunnel and walked through the strange room with benches. Then went outside. It was the same sight that had greeted her six years ago; luscious fields of green, with assorted boulders every now and then. Except this time the stars were out in the night sky, illuminating the way forward. Chihiro looked up and saw the crescent moon in the sky and smiled.

She let out a sigh of relief and amazement, when the small town came into view. Chihiro could see spirits wandering through out the town, minding their own business. She ran all the way up to the town and up the stone steps, which welcomed her. Panting, she stopped when she got to the top of the steps to catch her breath. Chihiro turned round and gazed at the glistening water, which now flooded the bottom of the steps- reflecting the light of the stars. She was back. And it felt good.

That's chapter two! Sorry it's really short and not much has happened yet, but I promise it will start to pick up soon, so please be patient! Thanks for reading, please rate, all your advice is welcome! (don't be too harsh this is only my second entry) squeaky12345


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this is chapter 3 of Chihiro's Return (I remembered this time!) Before I start I would like to apologize again, because without realising, doofus here (a.k.a. me) named this story with a name that's been already used cringe! There is already a Chihiro's Return (hangs head in shame) and it's a really good story too. This one's taken me a bit longer than the other two chapters, It's longer too (Yay!) So enough of my wittering let's start!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Spirited Away. If I did it wouldn't be as good. Miyazaki is a legend!

Chihiro looked around her at the surroundings. She savoured the sight of the many coloured restaurants. It was a rainbow coloured town of signs and sliding doors. With out further hesitation- Chihiro ran as fast as she dared through the lantern-lit streets. She dodged and weaved her way around the spirits, trying not draw unwanted attention to herself.

She climbed up the stone steps and passed some more statues, which marked the entrance to the bathhouse. And there it was. In all it's wooden, ruby glory. Chihiro felt her heart skip a beat in anticipation. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. She was one step closer to reuniting with her friends. One step closer to seeing him. One step closer, to being held, warm in his embrace.

Chihiro shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't like them, it was the fact that, if she zoned out to much and didn't stay on her toes- she would be noticed. Too late.

"Human! There's a human here!" Someone on the bridge could smell her. Chihiro instinctively ran, as fast as she possibly could, to the bridge. But everyone was in frenzy. She'd be noticed if she crossed the bridge. If she didn't do something soon, Yubaba would appear. Chihiro knew she had to go down those endless, steep steps- to the boiler room. She had to think of something, _fast_. And then it hit her.

Chihiro had no choice, she went up to the side of the bridge and swung herself over the side and grabbed hold of the lower beam. No one would suspect her- if she shimmed along, under the bridge.

She wasn't scared of heights, but the drop below her was menacing. Chihiro swallowed. Her foot slipped and in a panicked fluster, she scrambled to keep a hold of the bridge. She did. Just. But also caught a sight of the drop below. It seemed so far down. Chihiro felt a wave of nausea pass through her. She breathed deeply, thought about what she had to do (and why she was doing it) and with new found strength carried on. The thought of Haku driving her on.

At last with a small sigh of relief, she reached the other side. Gingerly, she slid her hand up the natural, half-rock-half-earth wall, gained a firm grip of the edge and hauled herself up. She had made it. Although it wasn't over yet. Quietly, she ran along the grassy path and turned the corner- meeting with the creaky wooden steps, which were the only thing between her and her destination. Cautiously, she took the first steps down and as she descended, her confidence grew and her pace quickened. Though she was sure to steady herself, as to not smash her face into the wall down at the bottom, like she had done six years ago.

She finally reached the metal door and entered the boiler room.

"Kamaji?" she called timidly. "Kamaji, are you there?" She entered the room and crossed the floor, where little soot balls were peeping out from little archways at her and stepped back onto the wooden floor.

Chihiro smiled to herself. The six-armed boiler man was snoozing soundly.

"Hey, Kamaji, wake up! It's me, Chihiro!" At this Kamaji twitched in his sleep and hurriedly woke himself up. Black sunglasses and a straggly, grey moustache met her face. Chihiro giggled.

"Chihiro, is it really you?!" Kamaji asked. Chihiro nodded eagerly- in the same manor she might have done, when she was younger.

"Yep!"

"Ha ha!" Kamaji chuckled, glad to see her, "Lin will be pleased!" At that he shouted for someone to fetch Lin and some food for Chihiro, for if she didn't eat soon she would start to disappear. "Haku will be pleased too." He told her, at his words her heart leapt. "Though I'm sure I can say the same about Yubaba." Kamaji chuckled again at this.

"Haku! Is he still here?" Chihiro was confused- she thought that, now Haku had remembered his name, he would have left the bathhouse.

"No, of course not he soon cleared off. I think he went to live near Yubaba's sister, Zeniba. But he comes to the bathhouse every two weeks- just to see if you've returned!"

Chihiro felt her heart in her throat. Did she really mean that much to Haku? Could be that he loved her back? Such thoughts had her pulse racing and her mind throbbing. After realising that Kamaji (with great amusement) had seen her excitement on the mention of Haku- Chihiro calmed herself and sighed. Though a slight, warm, tingling sensation still engulfed her.

At that point, Lin entered the room with a bowl of rice in her hand. She set the bowl down by the side and ran to her friend. Sheer joy written on her face. Lin grabbed Chihiro into a tight embrace.

"Chihiro, you came back!" Chihiro was happy to see her friend, (who, she noted, had not appeared to age) but was now gasping for air.

"Uh-huh, hey Lin, it's great seeing you and all, but do you mind letting go, I, can't, breathe." Lin quickly let go and apologized.

"You remembered my name." Chihiro pointed out happily, when she was out of the friendly hug. She was pleased her friend had remembered her real name- as she had had to her Sen before.

"With Haku turning up every fortnight to ask if 'Chihiro had returned yet' it's kind of hard to forget." Lin smirked at the thought of Haku. It was plain to Chihiro that Lin and Haku still didn't get on very well.

"Well, how've you been?" Lin asked her friend as the tucked into the bowl of rice.

"O.K. Thanks, but I didn't stop missing you guys." Chihiro said between mouthfuls of delicious rice. Lin ruffled her hair,

"That's good to know kid." She said, teasing Chihiro slightly.

"But she's not a kid anymore." Kamaji pointed out.

"Nah, Chihiro will always be 'kid' to me."

The three friends sat and chatted, smiling warmly and catching up until morning came.

Well that was chapter 3! It took longer, but is longer. Please tell me what are better- short chapters or long ones! If you like **InuYasha **I strongly advise you to watch **InuYasha! On crack (parody) **on **YouTube. **It is hilarious- but don't watch it if you're under 13 or 14- 'cus it contains gay jokes and frequently repeats the f word.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming and Chapter 4 will be up soon! (or not so soon) squeaky12345


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This chapter 4! I feel like I've really got into this now! Yay! Hehe! I think I drunk just a bit too much ice coffee. Lol! Pleas R&R! and enjoy! Whilst I was writing this I kept getting writer's block and changing my mind, so sorry if it's a bit choppy. And if you've noticed I'm now spelling Rin correctly. I spelt it with an L before because I wasn't sure what was best.

**Disclaimer **I do not (and never will) own Spirited Away (but perhaps that's for the best)

"So Chihiro, what are you going to do now?" Rin, Kamaji and Chihiro were sat in the boiler room, chatting. It was 7 in the morning and after causing a riot and yet still remaining undiscovered- Chihiro had been in the spirit world for a total of four and a half hours.

"I wanted to see Haku." She told her friends softly.

"Naturally," agreed Kamaji, "He's probably home now. It was only yesterday that he left here. You only just missed him!" Chihiro felt disappointed at this, but it couldn't be helped.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's his normal self- serious, cold, sulky." Rin joked.

"Hmm," started Kamaji seriously, "There is something odd about him though. As though it's a fake smile he wears." There was silence at Kamaji's words. Chihiro was relieved when he spoke again. But something didn't fell right. "He's living in Swampbottom, so you can take the train."

"I don't have any money." Chihiro confessed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I have some!" Rin handed her a few pieces of gold, out of her red uniform.

"Thank you!" Rin really was a true friend.

Chihiro said goodbye to her friends and put back on her shoes. Just as she was about to leave she turned round and asked,

"Does the train still only go one way?"

"Yes." Kamaji replied. Chihiro waved as she crossed the floor where the soot balls lived and left.

When she got outside, she inhaled the fresh, morning breeze. It wisped her silky locks in front of her face, as she climbed up the steps. Up ahead she could see the bridge. Everyone was still high on alert. Chihiro was surprised that Yubaba hadn't found her yet. But perhaps she already knew it was her and was scheming some evil plan. Perhaps she had changed, like Rin had suggested

Chihiro crawled back along the bridge the same way she had come- shimmying along the lower beam, praying that she wouldn't be spotted. She came to the end of the bridge and legged it down to the train station. Chihiro had decided she would go and see Granny and No-Face first- because they might know where Haku was. She paid for her ticket and boarded the train. Chihiro sat again, on the soft, red seats and starred out of the window- watching the world fly by.

Whilst gazing she thought of Haku. Of his dark green hair and his deep, turquoise eyes. She thought back to the time she first came to the spirit world. How he had saved her so many times. Chihiro remembered the feel of her hand in his, moments before they had parted. It still, pleasantly tingled. She smiled. Her only hope being, that he would be as pleased to see her as she would be to see him. But from what Kamaji and Rin had told her- that was the least of her worries.

At last the train reached station six. She departed and made her way, down the path to Zeniba's house. It had been dark the last time she came; the trees had been menacingly creepy. Now, in the light of day, they looked harmless- friendly even. Eagerly she knocked on the wooden door at the front of the house. It was soon open by a surprised Zeniba, who was soon embraced into a caring hug.

"Granny!" Chihiro cried happily.

"Hello, Chihiro." Zeniba replied kindly, "Come in."

Chihiro entered and looked around. Zeniba's house had not changed in the six years she had been gone. No-Face was sitting on a stool, weaving thread. He stopped and bowed his head when Chihiro came in; she smiled and bowed in return.

"It's good to see you, Chihiro." Zeniba smiled.

"You too, Granny!"

Zeniba made some tea and they sat and sipped tea and talked.

"Granny, do you know where Haku is?" Although she was pleased to see Zeniba and No-Face, Chihiro's yearning to see Haku was worsening by the second.

"Yes child. He is living in a small house east of here." Zeniba explained. Amused at Chihiro's eagerness to see Haku. But she became serious suddenly. "Though I should warn you that Haku hasn't been the same lately."

Chihiro started worry at this. Her stomach churning in fear, she bit the inside of her cheek- in a feeble attempt to stay calm. She remembered Kamaji's words from earlier- this only made things worse. Zeniba continued.

"He's been distant. When he visits- his concentration is all over the place! His eyes are cold and he rarely smiles."

"How long as he been like this?" Chihiro didn't really want to know the answer.

"Nearly six years." Chihiro gasped. Could Haku's behaviour be because of her? She felt an enormous sense of guilt. Zeniba lowered her head slightly, to confirm Chihiro's unspoken suspicions and to signify the seriousness of the situation.

"If he isn't careful, Haku will fall prey to a shadow spirit. You should go and see him. You may be able to help." Chihiro nodded at her words.

"But how will I know where to find him?" Zeniba stood up and walked over to a cupboard the other side of the room. She took something small out and walked back. She slipped the object into a surprised Chihiro's hand.

Chihiro could feel the coldness of the object in her hand. She could feel a chain and a pendant. She opened her hand and looked at it's contents. In the palm of her hand was a beautiful, milky-white jewel on a slender, silver chain. Chihiro looked at Zeniba, puzzled.

"Haku lives in a small house east from here. It's not far, you should get there by early this evening. That pendant will lead you there. All you have to do Chihiro is think of him with all your heart." Zeniba smiled softly at the sixteen-year-old sat opposite her and reflected on how much she had changed since they last met. Not only had she matured on the outside, she had also matured on the inside. Zeniba could feel it- for she was a powerful sorceress. Chihiro's love for Haku had slowly matured too, from a caring, childish love; to a love that had no end. To a love that would cross worlds to be together, a love deeper than any ocean, higher than any star in the sky. A love that burned passionately enough, to melt all the ice in the world. Love like this was rare. And that made it even more special. Zeniba was brought back to the present by Chihiro's quiet uttering.

"Think of him with all my heart?" She asked, to herself as much to Zeniba. Zeniba smiled reassuringly.

"You'll know what to do."

Chihiro stood up to go, after she tied the softly glowing jewel around her neck.

"Thank you Granny." She hugged Zeniba once again, before waving goodbye to the kindly old witch and the demon with no face. She turned and walked back down the path, pondering about the task ahead.

Well that was chapter 4! It was short I know, but I want to make the next chapter quite lengthy, now that I finally have the story sorted out (to a certain extent) in my head. Gulp. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 please review. And a big thank you for reading and being patient! Squeaky12345.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I am so sorry this took so long- but before I start I have to say a big THANK YOU to my dear friend Shan-chan who helped me with the story line and gave me inspiration when I had writers block. I would also like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! So with out any more pathetic chatter from me, let's begin!

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own Spirited Away **

Chihiro looked down at the milky jewel around her neck. The contents of the inside seemed to swirl and move- it reflected the colours of the rainbow, but still remained white at the same time. She could feel the greatness of it's magical power. She thought back to Zeniba's words. Zeniba had told her to 'think of Haku with all her heart'. Perhaps the old woman had at last gone senile. But no, Chihiro decided not to doubt her words. But the task seemed close to impossible.

She thought of Haku. Of his dark, khaki hair and deep turquoise eyes. She longed to see them. Chihiro remembered the second time they had met- Haku had been worried then. She pictured his anxious features and smiled. Slowly the Haku in her mind smiled.

Chihiro wondered if he had changed much. She had. She hoped he he still remembered her. Chihiro wondered if she hoped in vain for his affection.

Chihiro loved him. Now, more than ever. She thought solely of him. The jewel glowed a deep shade of turquoise. The exact shade of Haku's eyes. Chihiro looked at it and smiled, encouraged by this.

And somewhere East of her, Haku stirred. He had been sat underneath an old tree in his garden – starring into space. At the exact moment the jewel glowed, he felt strange. It felt like someone was tying to find him. Someone who's presence felt out of place and yet belonged. It was a far off guess, but his thoughts trailed to Chihiro. Had she returned? Was she looking for him? His heart skipped a beat.

Chihiro looked in surprise at the jewel. The glow was stronger on one side. She used her initiative and followed the glow; it lead her through the forests of swamp bottom. She looked around at her surroundings: the trees were tall and old, when she listened, Chihiro could hear the sounds of small creatures scurrying and uttering in the woodland.

Haku was irritated. Sensations of being searched for, slowly driving him mad. He went inside and brewed some tea. Sipping it slowly, he lost himself in thought. _Chihiro,_ he thought, _I hope it's you. _

Chihiro had followed the jewel for what felt like ages. It was now early evening. Along the way, the scenery had remained the same, tall, withered trees with faded bark and dusty leaves. Chihiro wondered if she had just been walking in circles, when she came to a clearing.

In the clearing was a small, worn house. It had a front garden (that contained a tall, old tree) and around it was a low wooden fence with a gap, where the gate should have been. Chihiro looked at the necklace. It's turquoise glow was stronger than ever.

Haku was now fidgety. After pacing back and forth he decided to go for a walk. Perhaps he would find his pursuer. He walked towards the door.

Chihiro hesitantly walked towards the gate (gap). Her heart was thudding hard in her chest. _This must be Haku's house_, she told herself. When she approached the gateway she gasped. Turned away from her (closing the door) was a figure with dark, khaki hair and blue and white clothes.

"Haku …" She murmured quietly – but he heard and turned around. Chihiro was met by deep turquoise eyes and a pleasantly shocked face.

"Chihiro," His voice showed his surprise, but importantly for Chihiro, he remembered her. His expression melted into a gentle smile: whereas Chihiro was beaming from ear to ear.

"Haku!" She ran towards him and they embraced on impact. Haku spun her around through the embrace. Without the weight of gravity and with her heart soaring, Chihiro felt like she could fly.

As her feet met the ground, she gently nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I missed you Haku." She said, longing to stay in his arms forever. Haku rested his head on hers, as he felt a small wet patch form on his shirt from Chihiro's tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, so there bodies were touching. Both felt (and enjoyed) the warmth and closeness of the other. Both blushed a shade of red.

"I missed you too, Chihiro." Haku told her. He breathed in the fragrant scent of her hair.

At that moment he felt some of the vast emptiness inside him fill slightly, with joy, warmth and love. The ice had started to melt.

Or was it already too late. . .

Duh, duh duuuuuuh! Sorry this chapter was so short! When I was writing I felt it ended better there and not later. Well, that's it! It's over, or is it just the beginning? Sorry something has gone to my head. I want to write the story on from here (and if I do it will contain that promised fluff) But because I'm so busy and that, I might take a break and write some InuYasha fanfiction (or Doctor Who) Thanks for reading! Squeaky12345.

Suggestions welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! Chihiro's Return is back! Yay! After failing miserably to think past chapter 4.5 of Summer Holiday (and after waking up yesterday with a craving to watch Spirited Away) I've decided to continue writing, now that I have the WHOLE story, more-or-less, planned! (haha beat that, writer's block) I've decided to cut the story down in to acts (about 3 from here). This is the start of Act 2

I'm still making some of it up as I go along, But I have planned the story line!!( anybody else find that, that the story just, flows to you?) Anywaaayyyy………………

**Disclaimer: **I SADLY, DO not OWN Spirited Away

**Act 2**

With You Again

Chihiro eventually stepped back to take a good look at Haku. He looked the same, except he was taller (still taller than her), his hair was slightly longer and he had a more mature air about him.

Haku looked at her. Chihiro's face was more elegant and had lost its child-like roundness. Her hair was also longer, silky brown, down to her shoulders. Her cheeks though, were still peachy and her brown eyes sparkled more than ever.

They stood there a while in silence, drinking in the sight of each other, with their hands still clasped together.

After the shock had worn off, Haku remembered his manners and invited Chihiro in to his house. Chihiro looked around. It was small- yet cosy, with everything in one room, apart from two doors- which she guessed correctly, were the bathroom and bedroom. Haku brewed some tea and they sat on a dark red rug, near the warm glow of the welcoming fire place, sipping tea and chatting.

"It's been along time." Haku said as he placed his and Chihiro's empty cups to one side.

"Yes. Six and a half years," Said Chihiro. She was sat with her legs crossed and tucked beside her. Haku was sat with his legs crossed and his hands on the floor behind him.

"That felt like an eternity. I even lost track of time." He smiled at her softly. And before the two of them had realised, Chihiro had her head on his shoulder and Haku had his arm around her- the look was complete with pink-tinted cheeks.

"It was too long." Chihiro agreed, snuggling in closer to his warmth.

"I missed you so much." Haku rested his head on top of hers.

"I missed you lots too. Every day of every week."

"Every hour of every day." Haku began a little competition.

"Every minute of every hour." Chihiro answered back.

"Every second of every minute." Haku said smugly. Chihiro giggled slightly.

"O.K. you win!" She admitted defeat, whilst closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into Haku's shirt.

"I meant it to." He was once again deadly serious.

"Me too."

After that, they sat in silence and time just drifted by. Haku felt Chihiro's breathing even out and realised she was asleep. Trying not to wake her, he picked her up with one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. ('Bridal style'?) He walked through to his small bedroom and laid her down gently onto his bed- pulling the covers up around her. Haku looked down at her resting face and smiled contently. She'd come back to him, after all those years and because of that, he was starting to fell like he could live again. To relive his baited breath.

**At the bath house. **

Yubaba sat at her desk, in one of her luxurious, satin-covered chairs. It had been a long, tiring day and she had a half-smoked cigarette in her hand. It was times like these, that she wished she had followed her sister's example and retreated to a cottage in the woods. But something had changed.

She had sensed a human presence today, and she could have sworn it belonged, to that of the girl, Chihiro, who had stumbled into the spirit world six and a half years ago.

But why would she ever want to come back?

Yubaba had never really, completely understood love and friendship, like most of the others in the spirit world. It was a strange new concept to her.

But things had been odd lately. Darker. Her sister had noticed it as well, she had told Yubaba. Which, by it's self said a lot- for the twins rarely spoke to each other, due to the circumstances of their tense relationship. Zeniba had seemed almost certain, that it had something to do with Haku, her ex-apprentice. Yubaba couldn't quite make the connection. But perhaps, just, she could make the connection between the girl and Haku. He had helped her, after all. Perhaps he would know what was going on.

And so, with a small amount of magic, Yubaba summoned Haku. She had only let him quit his apprenticeship on the terms, that she could summon him if ever she need.

She took a puff of her cigarette and waited.

**Haku's house**

Haku had been sat opposite the sleeping Chihiro, in a simple wooden chair, thinking of past memories, when he felt the summons. He sighed. Yubaba wanted to see him. He couldn't think why, Haku just prayed it wasn't about Chihiro.

He didn't want to leave, but knew he had too. He stood and walked over to Chihiro and lightly caressed her cheek. (A slight blush tinting his face.)

"I'll be back soon." He promised softly, before turning to leave.

That's the end of that chapter! Sorry it's really short, I just can't seem to cram loads in one chapter, but on the bright side, because they are shorter I might be able to update quicker! Thank you for all your reviews and for being patient! Squeaky12345


End file.
